nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longstrike CS-6
The Longstrike CS-6 is a single-fire, manually cycled clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike series. It is a "sequel" blaster to the Longshot CS-6. It is Nerf's longest blaster, surpassing the Longshot by one inch. It has a two-clip storage stock, a detachable barrel, a flip-up sight, and four tactical rails. Details Very rarely have users reported poor ranges with the Longstrike as a result of the reverse plunger system, which is notorious for causing bad ranges. The range can be slightly increased by removing the barrel, but the blaster is still considered underpowered in general. If users want to make the Longstrike shoot farther, then it is suggested that the air restrictor is drilled/hacked out, as well as stretching the spring so that it is a centimeter longer than in stock form. However, Nerf does not recommend modifications such as this. Another problem with this blaster is that there is a small delay between each shot. The blaster locks for about a half second after each time the user shoots it, which will make it harder to cock it again. This can be negated by opening the blaster and removing several redundant locks. The blaster could even be modded whilst doing this, in order to save time having to open it again. This Nerf blaster has a very conveniently located jam door. Like all jam doors, this one can be used to clear jams or to load darts. It has the same shape as the Recon CS-6 jam door, except it is a sliding door and not a flip door. The jam door is located on top of the blaster and not covered over when the blaster is not cocked. It does however lock when the blaster is cocked. It is possible to remove the lock so the jam door can be opened while the blaster is cocked. Unlike other stocks, the Longstrike's stock is not meant to be removed and is not compatible with any other blasters. However, a mod can be done to remove the stock. While some stocks can hold a single clip, this one can hold two clips. Ammunition packs strongly advised if you are the type to rush into battle fully loaded. Color Schemes The Longstrike has been released under these colors: *Original (blue/orange) *Whiteout (white/orange with black/orange decals) *Sonic Series (clear green) Review Range - 9/10 - This blaster has a wavering range, where it fires twenty to forty feet. This is mostly due to the thick air restrictors, but range is greatly increased by taking off the barrel extension and angling the blaster. Accuracy - 8.5/10 - This blaster has above nice accuracy. Reliability - 9/10 - The Longstrike does not jam easily. Jams are normally caused by user error. If it does jam, darts will shred. Rate - 7/10 - The blaster can fire a maxium rate of one dart per second, if the user's hand rests on the loader. Capacity - 9/10 - The blaster is included with six darts, but two more six dart clips may be stored in the shoulder stock, holding eighteen darts in total. General -''' 8.5'/10 - The Longstrike is a very solid blaster. This blaster is common in most major retailers.It is a great primary and it won't let you down. Its not good for young nerfers due to its size. Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Longstrike commercial. *This blaster is similar to the Longshot CS-6. *The Longstrike is featured as a weapon in Nerf N-Strike Elite. *The stock is not detachable due to "packaging reasons". The stock on the Swarmfire is attached to the blaster in a similar fashion, but is removable. **The only way of detaching the stock is for something to hit the stock or to unscrew the blaster or the stock. *The internals are very similar to the Recon CS-6 except for the fact that it has a longer plunger tube and a larger air restrictor. *It is known as the '''Sniper Shot CS-6' in Japan. External links *Longstrike CS-6 instructions on the Hasbro website Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters